In the course of the individual processing steps involved in the fabrication of syringe bodies and like injection molded articles, e.g. from the end of cleaning up to the final labelling, because of poor structure stability, the syringe bodies are generally treated in randomly distributed or piled masses. This means that the syringes must be oriented again for each new process step, i.e. they must be brought into a predetermined positioning or orientation for further processing. Particularly in mechanical processing this takes an exceptional amount of work and requires additional mechanical devices to perform this sorting or orientation.
There are already known auxiliary devices, e.g. bucket or cup chains, suspension rails or the like, with which the finished syringe bodies can be transported and further processed. However these devices, which are comparatively expensive and troublesome, can lead to damage to the syringes to be processed. Also such devices are susceptable to breakdown and only adjustable to changing process conditions with great difficulty or not at all.